Fanficker
by Raven Karasu Cuervo
Summary: Adrien Agreste y todas sus desventuras al ser un fanficker secreto y beta de la famosa escritora fujoshi Ladybug.


_**"Chat"**_  
Adrien sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había llegado y contestó rápidamente aprovechando que Nino estaba en la ducha  
 _ **"Buenos días bugaboo"**_  
 _ **"Tengo una idea para una nueva historia"**_  
 _ **"¿Y el protagonista será nuestro modelo favorito?"**_  
" _ **Porsupuesto. ¿Quien más si no? ¿Tu crees que**_ _ **Adrien sea seme o uke?"**_

Espera un momento, ¿qué? La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente del rostro del chico.

 _ **"Ladybug, ¿no habíamos quedado que nada**_ _ **de historias homo sobre Adrien Agreste?"**_

 _ **"Es que**_ _ **no has visto la foto que publicó**_ _ **Nino en su Instagram? ¡Todo**_ _ **el fandom explotó con es imagen rompeovarios! ¡Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro!"**_

Adrien se apresuró a abrir sus redes sociales sólo para darse cuenta que Nino lo había etiquetado en una foto hacía un par de horas, en ella aparecía su amigo Dj recién levantado en primer plano y él al fondo dormido en su cama. _"Con el mejor modelo del mundo. Hasta dormido se ve genial. Te envidio Adrien Agreste"_

Joder. Justo ahora odiaba a Nino desde lo más profundo de su corazón y su odio sólo se incrementaba al leer los comentarios de las locas fanáticas que los shipeaban, comentarios como: _"se ven tan lindos juntos" "son la mejor pareja" "después de una noche loca nuestro querido Adrien está exhausto *guiño* *guiño*"_ Esa última era la peor y había muchas similares a esa pero más subidas de tono.

 _ **"Chat noir? ¿Estas viendo las novedades? Confieso que siempre pensé que Adrien era seme pero después de esta foto**_ _ **me parece**_ _ **que**_ _ **es muy ukeable. ¡Me dio una nueva idea**_ _ **para un fic! ¡además están en la ciudad del**_ _ **amor! ¿no es perfecto?**_

Doble joder. Ahora también odiaba a su padre por haberlo convencido de ir a esa estúpida semana de la moda en París y a él mismo por haber aceptado con la condición de llevar a su mejor amigo. Él estaba perfecto en Nueva York pero noooo el señorito quiso volver a su ciudad de origen. Bien podría estar rindiendo su examen de finanzas en la Universidad en lugar de ser shipeado con su mejor amigo.

 _ **"Las**_ _ **acabo de ver**_ _ **mi Lady y créeme Adrien no es homo, pero si lo fuera, seguro sería seme"**_

-Hermano, incluso el agua se siente diferente en París. Ya extrañaba mi ciudad -Un muy sonriente Nino salía del baño sin saber lo que había provocado su tonta foto en las redes sociales. Si las miradas mataran, el moreno ya estaría muerto y enterrado 30 metros bajo tierra. -Oh, hombre tranquilo, no es como si quisiera volver, tu sabes que amo Nueva York. ¿es que acaso tu no sientes nostalgia?

-Nino - La voz del rubio salió más bien como un gruñido -¿qué clase de fotos subes a Instagram? Uno ya no puede dormir tranquilo sin que su mejor amigo lo paparatzee, ¡respeta mi intimidad carajo!

-Ohh estas enojado por la foto, pero si te ves genial, por eso lo subí, hasta dormido parecer un ángel -bromeo divertido el chico. Adrien resoplo furioso mientras se dirigía al baño.

-¡Yo no soy un uke! -Gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo.

-¿pero qué le pasa? - se preguntó extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. Tomó su celular que había dejado cargando en el buró, tenía miles de notificaciones de su última foto. Las redes sociales le venían bien a un Dj en ascenso así que se arriesgó a tomarse otra foto. Se paró frente a la puerta del baño y haciendo su mejor puchero se tomó una selfie. Perfecta.

-¿Ahora, que debería poner? -Se preguntó cuando una idea le iluminó la mente. _"Se enojó conmigo por invadir su intimidad con la última foto y se encerró en el baño, lo siento Adrien Agreste. PD. ¿Qué significa uke?"_

Se sorprendió cuando su celular empezó a vibrar sin parar por las notificaciones que llegaban. Al parecer su foto se volvería trending topic tal como la anterior, o tal vez más. Adrien seguro lo perdonaba con eso, después de todo, le estaba regalando publicidad gratis.

Hola! Antes de seguir, esta historia no sigue una línea de tiempo, son escenas del día a día, que pueden o no tener relación una con otra. Te invito a descubrir el orden de los capítulos por ti mismo.

PD. Habrá algunas escenas hard, colocaré notificaciones en los capítulos que sea necesario.


End file.
